A Drunken Mishap
by lilsketch908
Summary: A drunk Kaku, an irritated Lucci, and one slight mishap. Drabble. Kaku x Lucci.


**I'm not a big fan of yaoi, but I saw a fanart of them that I really liked and this came to mind so I just had to write it. I know the CP9 arc has been over for a while, but I still think it's one of the best arcs in One Piece so far (although the Shabondy arc is looking to be very promising.)**

**So I give you A Drunken Mishap! It's the first drabble I've ever allowed anyone to read so please be nice. ^^ **

**They might be a little OOC, and it's more fluff than anything else, but I hope you enjoy it anyway and review! Reviews make the world go round.. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rob Lucci or Kaku (although I wish I did) or One Piece!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rob Lucci hoisted his unconscious partner onto his shoulder as he exited the bar. He had never seen his partner, Kaku, drunk before in the large amount of time they spent together during their missions, although it was a bit of a pain hauling his drunk ass back to their sleeping quarters. His irritated pigeon flew after him, angry that its seat had been stolen by another being evident by its furious coos.

Lucci simply gave his pigeon a hard look, and it haughtily perched itself on the unconscious man's back ruffling its feathers. Yes, it had been an odd sight to see his normally level-headed partner lose control and participate in Paulie's debauchery on top of the wooden tables in Blueno's bar before passing out into unconsciousness. Blueno didn't show it, but Lucci was sure that Blueno was thinking the same thing as he was.

He walked with soft steps like a leopard as the swaying caused his partner to mutter something that made no sense under his breath in his drunken stupor and turn his head, his long square nose brushing Lucci's cheek. Lucci quickly glanced at his comrade to make sure he was doing okay and found that he felt unsettled by the soft flush that was present on Kaku's cheeks.

Lucci walked a little faster, the Galley La foremen sleeping quarters in sight. He swiftly, but softly jumped over the gate, he was a leopard after all, and quietly entered the building. He took the stairs to the second floor and walked down the corridor to Kaku's room. Lucci grunted as he attempted to lower the sleeping man onto his bed, but found that Kaku had at some point wrapped his arms around the sturdy assassin. That coupled with the momentum of trying to swing the man down landed both men on the bed. Lucci found that on second glance, he was being straddle by a very happy Kaku.

Kaku didn't look as though he was consciously aware of what he was doing as his eyes were closed and the red flush had risen further on his face. He just simply sat, straddling Lucci's waist, hands resting on Lucci's chest joyfully grinning over something that Lucci didn't particularly wish to know about.

Lucci did care, however, about the fact that Kaku had removed his cap, which he almost never did, and was now in the process of removing his black shirt. From the flush present on Kaku's body, and the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, Lucci assumed that the alcohol was doing a thorough job of raising Kaku's temperature causing him to remove his clothing in an attempt to become more comfortable. The rationalization, however, didn't ease the situation in any way or fashion.

As Kaku continued to remove his shirt, Lucci took the opportunity to take in Kaku's flushed face, the beads of sweat rolling down his face and body, and the toned muscles of Kaku's chest and torso that rippled as the man tried to free himself of black fabric. Lucci gave a sly smile, a smile any feline would be proud of, as he enjoyed the view because the view was pleasant to look at after all.

Lucci let his eyes roam over his gleeful partner, and he thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see Kaku drunk again. That is, until his square nosed partner threw up all over the poor leopard known as Rob Lucci.

* * *

**Please read and review! All suggestions, comments, and criticism are welcome ^^**


End file.
